Fixing the Shattered
by Moonclaw and Chance
Summary: After the disappearance of the Winter spirit, the Guardians are at loss at what to do, unable to find him they wait for some sign to bring them closer to finding Jack. Set after "The Nightmare you can't escape," please read that one first before this one. Summary isn't that great, story is better XD Rated T because I'm careful. So far no pairings XD
1. Aftermath

_**An: Hey guys, this is the sequel to my other story: "The Nightmare you can't Escape." I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please review for more chapters ^^**_

* * *

Bunny raced through Burgess, his ears laid all of the way back as he paused at the lake that they had finally defeated Pitch a year and a half ago. Since then a lot has changed, Jack had been a wonderful Guardian and they had grown attached to their youngest member. But just a mere six months after he took his oath, he was taken over and controlled by what they assumed was a Nightmare. After nearly scaring the Bennett kids, the Guardians caught him with the help of some dark creature.

They had then presented Jack to the moon and he had turned him back into a human before sending him somewhere that he refused to share with them. Now a year had passed and while they never stopped searching, they were losing the hope of ever finding the winter spirit ever again. The seasons had been sent out of whack and the people were starting to wonder what had happened to winter.

The children of Burgess kept asking what happened to winter and several letters had been sent asking just for a little snow. Even the Pole was affected; Bunny didn't even want to think of the many times that the Pole had nearly flooded. Without the snowstorms and visits from Jack the ice that made up most of the Pole just couldn't stand the sudden heat.

Bunny sighed as he walked around the lake; he stared at the water that seemed so out of place before he came to a rest next to the rocks. He leaned against the rock and then slid down to the ground before staring up towards the moon, "Look what you have done, Manny…What reason did you think it was a good idea to not only turn Frostbite human but then send him off where we can't even find him?"

Bunny waited for a few moments before he sighed once again, "You know, now I know how he felt…Talking to you when you never seem to answer…"

"The least you could do is tell us where you sent him…The others are a nervous wreck, they haven't had as much joy in their work since his disappearance…" Bunny lowered his ears and then added under his breath, "And I'll be honest, I kind of miss his stupid pranks and his pointless jokes…"

"Just give us a clue, one clue as to where he is…" Bunny said as he looked towards the moon again, "Just one…please…"

* * *

Tooth flew around the palace, issuing street names and continents to the little fairies. One group came and reported that they still haven't found any sign of the lost Guardian, Tooth sighed and then dismissed them before taking a short break and looking at the snowflake that Jack had made for her. Their first Christmas Jack had made each of them a snowflake with a pattern unique to their personalities.

Tooth's snowflake had a small tooth in the middle and several little fairies circling it. She sighed inwardly and then stowed it away in a safe place before she heard excited squeaks from behind her, she turned around just in time to see Baby Tooth chattering in anticipation.

"What is it, Baby Tooth?" Tooth asked as the little fairy kept talking, "What? His teeth?"

Tooth followed Baby Tooth to one of the tooth towers, she pulled out one of the boxes and lo and behold there were several new teeth that hadn't been there a year and a half ago. "What could this mean?" Tooth asked and then she realized what had happened, "Manny sent him back in time to his family!"

* * *

_**An: Alright guys, kind of short but I hope you liked it. Please review and thanks for reading ^^**_


	2. The Search and Plan

_**An: Okay, this chapter was a little late so sorry guys XD I hope you like it and please review! (And thanks for that review ^^)**_

* * *

"He sent him where?" Bunny asked as his ears laid back in pure shock, Sandy made a question mark above his head and Tooth nodded before she seemed to show them the box of teeth as proof of what she had seen.

"Manny sent him back in time to his human family." Tooth explained and Baby Tooth chattered in confirmation.

"But why would he-."

"I'm not completely sure why he did it but I do know that we need to bring him back." Tooth said and the other Guardians nodded in firm agreement.

"Agreed, but how do you suggest we do that?" North asked and then they all paused in thought.

Baby Tooth chattered and then Tooth looked towards the little fairy, "But we've haven't used it in so long, are you sure?"

"Use what Tooth?" Bunny asked as his ears turned into attention, Sandy made another question mark and then Tooth sighed.

"Back when we first started collecting teeth, we would often miss a tooth or two and then we would have to get them the next night to get it, and as you can probably tell, this soon happened too often and we had to figure out a way to allow more time to collect every single tooth." Tooth paused and then took out a small box, "Luckily Manny gave us the answer-."

"Figures he'd decide to ignore us now…" Bunny muttered but Tooth just continued unfazed.

"We can go back using one of the teeth as a reference point for that time period, but unless Manny let Jack keep his memories, there is no telling if he can still see us…" Tooth's voice trailed off slightly and then North spoke up.

"But we will not know for sure until we try, let's just jump right into it with our heads high."

Bunny raised an unsure eyebrow and then sighed, "I guess North has a point, let's go get frostbite back."

Sandy made an image of four rings and then a fifth one before linking them all together, Tooth smiled and then nodded, "Alright, let's do this." Tooth held out the box and then the others placed their hands on top of hers, Baby Tooth placed her hand onto the back of the top hand who's just happened to be Bunny's. Together, her and Tooth activated the box and they were sent back in a flash.

One of the yetis blinked as he saw them disappear, he glanced down to the drinks he had been carrying around and then tossed them aside before turning around and walking away with a shocked expression still glued onto his face.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Jack! You are supposed to be resting, not climbing a tree!" Emma said as she saw her brother climbing the big tree just outside the clearing where the village kids spent most of their time playing tag or hide and seek.

Jack glanced down to his sister and then laughed slightly to himself, "Don't worry, Emma. I do this all the time."

Emma looked to her brother in confusion, he had been acting so strange since he woke up but this was almost too much. "But mom made you promise that you wouldn't climb trees anymore after you fell off that one sapling and broke your wrist."

This time Jack paused, "When did that happen?" He asked as he pulled his hand back towards his body when he noticed that it had almost gripped the branch above him.

"A few weeks before…" Emma froze and then looked towards the ground.

"Before what?" Jack asked as he came to a rest on one of the branches.

"Before you took me to the lake…" Emma finished and then Jack sighed almost inwardly.

"Emma…But now everything is okay, I'm not going anywhere now." Jack told her and a slight feeling of dread filled him, it truly confused him. Why was he feeling like this?

"Jack?" Emma asked as she saw her brother paused and reach for his chest; she then saw a small movement on the trunk of the tree. She glanced down and then gasped as she was so sure that she saw a pair of orange eyes, "Jack!"

Jack yelped in surprise and then lost his balance, he tipped backward before frantically reaching for the branch. He felt his fingers brush the side of the branch and then he kept falling, he tried to reach for something else and then felt the wind whirl past him. He felt his hand grip something and then he opened his eyes just as his body suddenly stopped in its descent.

He felt the wind move pass his face and ruffle up his brown hair before it left, he watched the leaves twirl in its wake and then muttered, "Thank you…"

"Jack!? Are you okay?" Jack looked to his left and then saw his sister staring up at him from the grass below; he laughed nervously and then spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He then grabbed the branch with his left hand as well, "Just peachy…" He muttered before pulling himself back onto the branch and then pausing to catch his breath.

"Maybe we should go home now, Jack…" Emma suggested, if she was completely honest with not only herself but with her brother as well then she might have mentioned how the eyes had frightened her. But she held it back since she knew that Jack's heart was already racing about as fast as it could go without exploding.

"Yeah, I'll come down in one second, Emma…" Jack said as he held up his index-finger to his sister and then he leaned his back and head onto the trunk of the tree and took in several deep breaths before letting them out in slow breaths in an attempt to calm down. "Oh, that was terrifying…"

_"How delightful."_

Jack froze and then he glanced around the grass-filled clearing, "Who said that?" He called out and then he heard his sister yelp in terror.

"Y-You heard it too?" She asked as she looked up to her big brother, her whole body shivered.

Jack saw the pure unbridled fear in her brown eyes and then he knew just what he had to do, "Nah, the only thing I heard was the wind." Jack said casually as he waved his right hand dismissively, he then noticed a small flicker of hope in Emma's eyes and that's all he needed to see. He stretched out and yawned as if nothing had just happened, "Come on, sis. Let's head home then I'll show you how to put on a show with just one candle and your hands."

He climbed down the tree and then led Emma out of the clearing and down a long ago flattened path towards the village. Little did they know that several pair of eyes were watching them from the bushes, all of them discouraged.

* * *

Bunny turned around from the clearing, his ears laid straight back as he tried to soak in what had just happened. Sandy tried to comfort the others but his sand images were either ignored or not even noticed so he stopped trying after he remembered that there were no bells that he could use to get their attention.

"He really doesn't remember…" Bunny muttered and then he closed his eyes as he refused to let the water escape his eyes, stupid pollen anyway.

"Maybe he will if we talk to him…" Tooth suggested and then Bunny shook his head without turning around or even glancing at his fellow Guardians.

"If Manny truly did take his memories, then what makes you think that he will be able to see or hear us?" Bunny challenged and then before any of them could reply he continued, "Face it, everything was completely thrown out of whack and there is nothing we can do to fix it."

"Don't give up, Bunny. We all know Jack and if there is one thing he likes it is fun, we just need to show him a good time and he's bound to remember." Tooth said and Sandy and North nodded in agreement.

"Since he's a human now, can't you use your Dream Sand to give him small clues, Sandy?" North asked him and then Sandy shrugged his shoulders slightly before a few images appeared above his head, "Your saying that you don't usually alter what they would dream normally?"

Sandy nodded and then with a few more images he agreed to tweak them this one time, "Alright, we have some sort of a plan now, let's get Jack back." Tooth said and then they all headed towards the village from the cover of the bushes.

* * *

_**An: So, what do you guys think? Did Jack really forget? What did his sister see? What will Sandy show Jack in his dreams and will it work?**_

_**Thanks for reading and the following this story. :) (Please be nice in the reviews too ^^)**_


	3. New Dangers

_**An: Okay, thanks for the review on the previous chapter and please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**_

* * *

"Goodnight, Jack." Emma said as he passed her room, he looked back to her and smiled.

"Night, Emma." He then closed the door until it was just cracked open a little before heading towards his room. He let out a stifling yawn as he rubbed his right eye, "Man, what a rough day…At least no one got hurt."

The moment he stepped into his room he knew that something was wrong; he froze as he tried to pinpoint the feeling. He waited for a while and then he grabbed the side of his head with his right hand, "Ah!" He yelped as a piercing pain etched its way through his head, he fell to his knees and then held his head with both hands as the pain climbed down towards his shoulders.

He struggled to escape the pain that suddenly had swallowed him and now had trapped him in the position he was in. From the window by his bed, the moon's rays slowly climbed towards him and then moment they touched his back he was able to take a much needed breath. He was sure he heard some grumbling before he felt something warm and wet touch his right hand's fingers, he held out his hand in front of him to try and see what it was and he gasped.

"Blood?" He whispered in slight terror and the warm liquid oozed down into his palm, creating a puddle in his palm as he still stared at it in shock. "But…how?"

**_"Everything will be fine…"_**

Jack blinked and he looked around the room, "Huh?" He asked but there was no answer, he sighed and then stood up on legs that trembled fiercely. "I bet I just need to sleep…yeah, that's it. I'm just tired, that's all."

He limped over to his bed and then laid down on it before covering up with the blanket, it didn't take that long to fall asleep but once he was asleep he winced as the dream swirled around his head maliciously.

* * *

Sandy flew in through the window, careful to make sure that his other self did not see him as he landed next to Jack's bed. He was shocked to find a shadow of Black Sand already swirling around Jack's head, the strangest thing about it was that it seemed to notice him and then it glared at him before part of it took form on the other side of the room. The Nightmare reared up and neighed before glaring at Sandy, Sandy glanced down at the writhing form of the once Winter Spirit and then he activated his sand whips.

The Nightmare neighed once more and then charged at Sandy, it's wild yellow eyes flashing in pure anger, the only sound besides its galloping hooves were the sharp exhales from its nose. Sandy brought down his whip onto the Nightmare's back and it howled in pain, Sandy nodded firmly and then turned his attention back to Jack.

Unknown to Sandy, the Nightmare forced itself back to its hooves and then roared in fury, causing Sandy to look back in shock. No Nightmare had been able to take a hit before let alone from his own Dream Whips! Sandy readied his whips and then tried to hit the Nightmare once again, the hit landed but it did little than delay the horse for less than a few minutes before it stood up again and glared at Sandy.

* * *

"Oi, you think it's taking Sandy a little too long?" Bunny asked as he absently adjusted his gantlets, tweaking the position every few moments for seemingly no reason at all.

"Well he has to subtle with the hints or it may backfire…" North commented in a hushed tone and then he glanced at the house that Sandy had gone into, "Though I am becoming a little worried…"

**"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGG GGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Bunny jumped up at the outburst and then looked towards the window just in time to see the Nightmare blast through it and then come to a stop right in front of them, but it's attention was on not them but Sandy. The horse dug it's dark-hoof into the dirt and then snorted a challenge to the Sandman as he came out of the house with his whips right beside him.

"Come on guys, he needs help!" Tooth said before flying over towards the Nightmare, North and Bunny followed right behind her, both of them bringing out their weapons.

The Nightmare looked back just in time to have one of Bunny's boomerangs slam into its snout and then North slashed it with one of his swords before Tooth knocked it to the ground while it was still dazed.

"Why isn't it disappearing?" Bunny asked as he caught his boomerang as it returned to him, Sandy made some gestures and then pointed back inside the house. Bunny seemed to understand and then he nodded, "Do whatever you have to, Sandy. We've got this oversized-pony."

Tooth, North and Bunny kept the Nightmare away from Sandy and Jack while Sandy went inside to try and help Jack defeat the Nightmare that lay inside of him. Jack winced as the nightmare intensified with every hit the horse attached to it got, streams of sweat, blood and tears poured down his face as Sandy tried to calm him down and replace the nightmare with a dream.

* * *

**_Trapped…Trapped and helpless…_**_ Repeated a voice in the nightmare, Jack was tied to the ground and all he could do was watch as several Dark-horses attacked several figures but Jack couldn't really register who they were until one of them cried out, __**"Jack!"**_

**_"Tooth?...Sandy! North! Bunny!" _**_Jack cried out as he tried to pull forward, he didn't make I far before one of the Dark-horses stood in front of him and then lowered its head so that Jack was forced to look into its unforgiving yellow eyes._

**"I told you already Frost…They will never be able to trust you again…All that they will see now when they see you is me, and I will not just wither away like other Nightmares. As long as there is fear, guilt or dread in your heart I will live on."** _The Nightmare's voice was truly twisted and cruel, Jack pulled away from it as he gasped for breath. The Nightmare's nose flared and then it's eyes lit up in delight, _**"Yes, be afraid. Whether it is for your own safety or the safety of your friends you are still doing just what me and the master want…Keep feeding the Nightmare, Jack, and one day you will receive the power that you need to help a greater cause."**

_More cries and screams filled the air and then the Nightmare looked back before cackling maliciously, Jack felt tears well up in his eyes as he witnessed the Nightmares exterminate not only the Guardians but also the kids that Jack had left behind, including his sister._

* * *

"No…no…Stop!"

Sandy jumped back as Jack cried out in pure terror, outside the Nightmare paused and then it's eyes flashed a slight orange before it reared up and then charged back towards the window. It slowly turned into a cloud of Black Sand before returning to the group of Nightmare sand that was still in Jack. Sandy tried to neutralize the Nightmare Sand but it was too late, He was about to try to turn Jack's nightmare back into a dream when he heard voices from outside the door.

"What was that sound?"

"I don't know but…" There was a pause, "Where's Jack?"

Sandy heard footsteps and then he knew that whether or not they could see him he had to leave, he gave Jack an apologetic look and then he left the house and went to find the other Guardians. Plan A had failed, and what exactly would be Plan B was unknown to Sandy…

* * *

Bunny shook out his fur and then sighed, "What was wrong with that Nightmare? It wouldn't vanish…"

"Well it's gone now, let's try to look on the positive side…" Tooth suggested and then Sandy came rushing over to them while making gestures and images above his head.

"The Nightmare returned to Jack and you didn't have the time to stop it?" North asked and then Bunny glared at Tooth.

"So much for that…" He muttered and then North stepped up to Sandy and spoke with him.

"Sandy, how bad is it?" He asked and Sandy made a few more gestures and Sand images, "Well what do you suggest?"

Sandy glanced around and then held up his index finger before rushing away, North glanced towards Tooth and Bunny and they just shrugged. It wasn't long before Sandy came back with a chicken egg in his hand, he held it up for the other Guardians to see.

"An…egg?" North asked and then Sandy pointed from the egg to Bunny.

"Whoa, mate. I don't lay eggs, I paint them…" Bunny said as he waved his paws in a defensive motion.

Sandy resisted the urge to face-palm and then he pointed from the egg to Bunny again before placing the egg next to one of the many bushes in the clearing. He gestured towards the egg and then made a basket of sand before grabbing the egg and putting it into the basket.

North snapped his fingers and then yelled joyously, "Easter!"

"What?" Tooth asked and then North turned towards them.

"Sandy says that Easter is coming up soon in this time period," North said and then Bunny blinked.

"What are you getting at, North?" Bunny asked curiously.

"There are many possible ways to get Jack to remember us with the egg hunt, it is fool-proof!" North said and then Bunny nodded.

"I'm with you." Bunny smirked and then Tooth poked into the conversation.

"Of course you are, it _is_ your job." She commented and Sandy nodded in amused agreement.

Bunny deflated, "You just _had_ to rain on my parade…didn't you?"

"It's a lot better than listening to you and North bicker…" Tooth muttered but before Bunny could object North herded them off to prepare for Easter.

Bunny glared at Tooth and then spoke in a stern tone, "This isn't over, we'll deal with this later."

"I look forward to it." Tooth smirked and then Sandy quickly went to return the egg to its already upset mother before rushing after his fellow Guardians.

* * *

_**An: Alright, the nightmare scene was a little hard to write. I'm so mean to these characters...sorry ^^;**_

_**So what do you guys think?**_

_**Why didn't the Nightmare vanish? What exactly could be their next plan? Why was Jack bleeding?**_

_**Thank you so much for reading and please review. (But be nice, thank you ^^)**_


	4. New Problems

_**An: Okay, I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review. :) Also: Rise of the Guardians, it's characters(C) Dreamworks and William Joyce**_

* * *

Jack had to endure not only the concern of his whole family but he also had to sit in a chair while his mother bandaged the wound on his head. And he couldn't even figure out how he got it in the first place. Emma had already started heading towards the clearing where all of the children hunted for the eggs, Jack wished that he were right next to her right then but his mom still wasn't finished yet.

"Honestly, Jack…I don't understand how you got such a cut, were you playing with your father's gun? I told you that thing has never worked the same after he used it to break through the ice to get water for the cows." She fussed as she finished bandaging his wound; Jack had his arms crossed and an uncharacteristically frustrated look on his face.

"I wasn't playing with his gun…I'm not sure what happened…" He said and then he looked to the ground, he decided to not talk to his mother about the dream he had had.

"Well, whatever you did you should learn to be more careful next time." His mother told him as she tied the last piece of the bandage onto his head and then stepped back to look over her handiwork, "I think it will work." She commented and then Jack touched the bandage before wincing.

"I'm going to look like an idiot…" Jack muttered in slight frustration.

"Well, it's surely not as ridiculous then the time you had deer antlers on your head. The kids still talk about that story." His mother added the last thought considerately.

Jack smiled slightly at this comment, what great fun that time had been. He stood up and then balanced himself out before looking to his already concerned mother, "See? I'm fine." He tried to convince her but it didn't seem like she was buying it.

"You survived one accident. Remember, you are not a cat."

"I know, don't worry I'll be careful. I promise." Jack said sincerely as he reached for the door handle, he glanced back to his mother and then she sighed.

"Just stay safe, and make sure Emma stays inside the clearing." She said and then Jack nodded.

"Okay." He said and then he walked out of the door before closing it behind him, once outside he made sure that his mother wasn't going to follow him and then he sighed in relief.

"Hey, Jack!" a young male voice called out to him and then he saw none other than Cody and his sister Lilly, Cody's hair was brown like Jack's but Lilly's was blonde.

"Hey, guys." Jack smiled to the two children and then he got onto their level, "Why aren't you guys at the clearing?"

At this Lilly looked to the ground and shuffled her feet nervously, Cody was the one who spoke up, "Max is going around telling everyone that the Easter Bunny isn't real."

Jack blinked at this, somehow this felt so familiar. Had he had this kind of conversation with them before?

He shook off the thought and then spoke again, "Well, does he have any right to do that?"

Lilly looked towards her brother and then Cody looked back up to Jack, "No, he doesn't."

Jack nodded and then a determined smile crossed his face as he stood up, "Exactly, you'll see. Go ahead to the clearing and I'll meet you guys there soon."

"Okay Jack, we will try to save some of the eggs for you." Cody called back as he ran towards the clearing with his little sister right behind him.

Once they were out of sight Jack sighed, "Why does he always do this? No one likes are party pooper…"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Ah!" Jack yelped as the voice asked over his shoulder, he jumped back and then wheeled around while grabbing his chest as his heart threatened to burst in pure fear.

"Did I scare you?" Jack blinked as he tried to figure out who he was talking to, he soon saw that it was a girl.

"Jade! Don't do that." Jack said as he let out a deep sigh, the girl laughed.

"You're weird, Jack." She commented and then she gasped, "What happened to your head?"

"Huh?" Jack asked as he touched the bandage, "Oh, this? I'm not sure but it's no big deal."

"Did you fall off of the tree again?" Jade asked and Jack glared at her.

"That only happened once…so, no. I did not fall off 'again…'" Jack answered and then Jade shrugged.

"Whatever." She commented and then Jack had an idea.

"Oh hey, Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear about Max spreading the rumor that the Easter Bunny isn't real?"

"Everyone has, Jack." Jade said and then she looked towards Jack, "You don't still-."

"Still what?" Jack asked but then Jade shrunk away slightly.

"Never mind, I'll ask him to stop." Jade said and then she rushed off before calling back to him, "Have fun at the egg hunt!"

"Um…you too?" Jack said as he raised his right hand to wave after her, he put his hand back down and then sighed. "I might as well head towards the clearing…It's better than being alone…"

As he turned around and then headed down the path Cody and Lilly had taken before, his shadow seemed to stop and then a small creature came from it before it chased after Jade, tail held high but ears laid straight back.

* * *

Bunny looked into the clearing but still didn't see Jack anywhere, he had been waiting most of the morning for him and now he was getting a little impatient. "Are you sure this is the right clearing?" He asked into the microphone on his right ear.

"You should know Bunny, it may have been about 300 years ago but you've worked longer than that…" Tooth commented over the communicator and then soft crackle of sand alerted Bunny to Sandy's agreement.

"Whatever, guys. I'm just saying that if this is the wrong one I will be so-." Bunny paused as he heard several kids cry out in joy.

"Jack!" they all said and then Bunny pressed the button on the communicator.

"Never mind, I think I just found him…"

"Good for you."

"Seriously, Tooth? Let it go already…" Bunny said and then he went to find a better place to see the scene in the clearing, using the bushes as cover.

* * *

The very second he stepped into the clearing; Jack was crowded by a bunch of young children. "Hey, come on guys, give me some space." Jack laughed nervously and then commented, "If you don't hurry, the eggs may run away from you."

Cody paused, "They do that?" He asked and then all of the kids looked towards Jack.

Jack froze and then tried to think of a reply, "Uh…maybe?"

"We'd better hurry then." Cody suggested and then him and then other kids ran back to look for more eggs, leaving just Jack and his sister.

"How many have you gotten already?" Jack asked his little sister and then she spoke.

"Just a few, I was waiting for you…" Emma admitted shyly and then Jack gave her a sad smile.

"You didn't have to wait for me." He told her.

"But I was worried about you." Emma said as she stared at her older brother with deep brown eyes.

"But you don't have to; it's my job to look after you." Jack told her and she gave him a grateful smile.

* * *

Soon most of the children had left, Bunny waited until it was just Jack and his sister in the clearing and then he was ready to reveal himself, "Here goes nothing." He said but just before he was going to jump into the clearing a voice rang through the air.

"Wolf!" The voice cried and then both Jack and Emma looked towards the village before running to it. Bunny face-palmed and then glanced up to the moon.

"You just wouldn't let it be easy, would you?" Bunny asked before he ran through the cover of the bushes, contacting his fellow Guardians on the way to the village.

* * *

_**An: Alright, sorry it's kind of rushed. And no, I will not try to push Jade and Jack together...If anything they are just friends...I'm not going to start something like that ^^; But anyway, what do you guys think?**_

_**Did MiM really make it hard or is Bunny just frustrated? What wolf could they be talking about?**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)**_


	5. The wolf and attack (Ideas needed)

_**An: Alright, first I'd like to say thank you for the reviews and I have to say some of the conversations I have had on this story are just awesome :) Okay, onto the story! XD**_

* * *

As Jack stepped into the middle of their village, he saw a huge dark wolf standing in one of the fire pits. Luckily for the wolf, the fire pits weren't lit yet. The wolf was surrounded by several people with guns pointed at it; the wolf turned around and then looked to Jack before tilting his head. Jack stared back into the wolf's yellow eyes and then he felt something touch his mind, **_"Sir? Is that you?"_**

"Huh?" Jack asked out loud and Emma looked up to him in a mix of fear and confusion.

"Jack, what are you doing? We have to go; it's going to be shot soon." Emma said as she pulled on her brother's sleeve but Jack just held up a hand to her without taking his eyes off of the wolf.

"It's okay, Emma." He assured her and then the wolf tucked his tail between his hind legs and lowered his ears as Jack took one step towards him. "Was it you who talked to me?"

The wolf lifted his ears and then wagged his tail slowly, keeping it low to the ground. **_"I'm so glad you are awake, sir. I was stuck for way too long…"_** The wolf said and then Jack walked closer to the wolf, he heard several of the people telling him to back away from the wolf but one word caught Jack's attention: _Blood._

Jack looked towards the wolf's muzzle and then gasped, coarse red liquid covered the otherwise dark wolf. Some of the blood slid down the wolf's neck and started to gather at his paws, the same touch brushed Jack's mind and then the wolf whimpered, **_"I thought I was helping you, sir. Honestly…"_**

"What did you do?" Jack asked the wolf and then the wolf looked to the ground, "What did you do?" Jack repeated, this time he was much more demanding, what could this wolf have done?

**_"Well, I followed that one female…Jade, right?"_** The wolf asked and Jack just nodded before the wolf continued, **_"So I followed her and then saw that she was talking to a much older male, when she said his name I knew that he was the one who had upset you. So I did the only logical thing to do at that moment."_**

"You _attacked_ him?" Jack asked in shock and then one of the men stepped forward.

"Jack, step away from it. All it is now is a nice trophy." The man said as he cocked the gun in his hand, the wolf jumped and then shrunk down towards the ground.

"No, wait!" Jack yelled as the man's finger rested on the trigger, the solid click sounded and then everyone in the clearing winced as the sound of the gunshot filled the air. But instead of a yelp, Jack heard the confused cries of the man.

Jack looked up and then was surprised to see a hummingbird pecking the man's hands and neck while flying around his head; he glanced back and then was surprised to find the wolf gone. "What the-?"

"Get this thing off of me!" The man yelled and then the hummingbird pecked him one more time in the neck before fluttering over towards Jack, it chattered excitingly and Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." Jack whispered and then the hummingbird squeaked before flying off into the bushes, Jack watched it go and then heard his sister call to him.

"Jack! You're crazy, you know that right?" Emma said as she rushed to her brother, Jack laughed softly and then spoke again.

"I'd prefer the term: adventurous." He replied as he tried to act all noble.

"Yeah, sure. Though you seem to be just lucky." Emma commented and then Jack stood up, brushing off his pants as he stood up.

"Luck or skill?" Jack asked and then his sister gave him a blank look.

"Luck."

"Ouch, well maybe we should go home." Jack said as he started to head towards their house, suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head, "Ow!" He yelped as he rubbed the back of his head, he looked around to see what had hit him and then he saw something fly into the bushes before he heard voices.

"So much for lying low…"

"Why'd you hit him?"

"He was taking too long, besides when will we get another chance like this?"

Jack rubbed his head and then narrowed his eyes, "Who's there?" He called as he lowered his hand and straightened his stature; Emma slid behind him and then peeked out from his left side at the bushes.

Silence followed, Jack frowned and then started to walk over to the bushes. Emma followed him more hesitantly, her shoulders were high and she absently crossed her arms to still the shivers that racked her small frame. As Jack stepped closer to the bushes he heard more voices, however what they were saying was unclear to him. He stopped a few feet from the brush and then felt Emma huddle close to his side; he glanced down to her, "Emma, why didn't you go home?"

"You didn't tell me to." She answered simply and Jack sighed before gently but firmly turning her towards the village.

"Well, now I am. Go home; I'll be there in a few minutes." He instructed but his sister didn't budge, "What are you doing?"

"What if it's more wolves? Or a bear?" Emma asked and it took everything Jack had to stay calm.

"If it was, then if they wanted to attack me they would have already. Most animals aren't dumb enough to attack a settlement and besides, there's plenty of backup here." Jack explained as he gestured to the whole village, several of the villagers were sitting near the now-lit fires. A few of the men still had their guns beside them as well.

Emma glanced over the village before looking back to her brother; Jack decided that one more assurance would be enough. "The worst thing that will be behind these bushes will probably be a little rabbit."

Jack could hear distant, but horribly held back, snickers behind the bushes and then an annoyed whisper. But luckily, Emma did not hear that. She nodded and then hesitantly went back towards the village, once Jack was sure that she was far enough he turned back towards the bushes.

"Alright, I want to know who's in there and I want to know now." Jack stated firmly and then he was surprised when the hummingbird from before flew out from the brush and circled him, chattering the whole time. Jack brushed the hummingbird's head feather back and it shivered before squeaking and then falling to the ground, "Oops."

Jack stared down at the hummingbird with clenched teeth, "Are you okay?" He asked and then the hummingbird fluttered up before chattering and then flying back through the bushes, "Hmm…" Jack listened for anymore sounds and then shrugged, "Whoever was messing around in there probably went home, maybe it was Max's friends, figures they would leave him after that wolf attacked him."

Jack walked back towards the village; he glanced up to the night sky and saw the moon. He felt something in the back of his head, trying to tell him something but as soon as it came it was gone. "Man, that dream must still be messing with me…" Jack commented as he rubbed the bandage that was still on his head. As he headed home, several figures rushed deeper into the bushes for cover.

* * *

_**An: Sorry guys, I originally had them meet but when I wrote it it just didn't fell right so I scrapped it. If you guys have any ideas for this story that would be great, I do need some help or this story may just pause. I'm stuck on what to do next so ideas are appreciated and please review, because without reviews there wouldn't be much of a story XD**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! :D**_


	6. Broken

_**An: A huge thank you to WickedInk for being such a big help with not only this chapter but also this story and the prequel in general :)**_

* * *

Lumpy bed underneath him, sweat dripping down his forehead as it throbbed painfully and a strong nagging feeling that crawled up his chest from the pit of his stomach. He tried so hard to ignore it but soon it had become too much, Jack stood up and then with an exaggerated grunt and groan he walked out of his room. He glanced up and down the hallway before carefully and quietly stepping into it, shutting his door behind him very slowly.

He then snuck out of the house but not before wrapping a brown cloak over his shoulders, once he was outside he looked towards the sky. The moon was bright and full that night, its glow filled Jack and brought a strange sense of peace to him. He closed his eyes, took a slow deep breath, and then let it out before hearing a voice coming from his left side, **_"Ah, finally. Some time to talk to you, sir."_** Suddenly, the same dark-wolf from before appeared where Jack's shadow had been.

Jack jumped back slightly but then glared at the wolf, "Why did you do that?"

The wolf lowered his ears and stared up at him with apologetic yellow eyes, **_"I'm sorry, sir…I'm not used to you being startled by my appearances and disappearances."_** He said honestly and then Jack sighed before he kneeled down to the wolf's level.

"Alright, I think it's about time you explain yourself. First thing's first, why and how can you talk?" Jack asked the wolf and then the wolf's tail wagged.

**_"That's easy; you and I share a connection. You see, I am your Shadow. I am under your command but resort to one simple command when not given one, to defend and protect." _**The wolf explained and then he flicked his ear, **_"You see, sir. The connection between us allows me to speak to you; however others most likely cannot hear me…"_**

"Okay then…Let's start with our names then I guess." Jack said and the wolf tilted his head slightly but didn't reply, so Jack just continued, "Mine's Jack, and yours is…?"

**_"Shadow, sir…"_** The wolf-Shadow- answered in an unsure tone as he lowered one ear.

"Alright, so now why don't you tell me where you came from-…" Jack paused when he saw a bright yellow light climb over them; he looked up towards the sky and then gasped in awe as he saw golden rays flying through the air. Shadow watched the rays as well and then he looked back to Jack, looking for his reaction to the sand.

Jack reached up towards one of the lower flying rays and was delighted when part of the sand jumped apart from the rest in the form of a dolphin. It clicked and clacked joyfully as it seemed to dance around him, Jack found himself laughing at its playfulness.

Shadow smiled at the joy of his master, it made him feel good to see him happy. Shadow's ear flicked and then he yipped in surprise as he was hit with a boomerang; he fell onto his back and then was face to face with none other than Bunnymund. "Stay still, ya dingo."

Jack looked towards them and then blinked, "Giant rabbit…" He whispered and then Shadow barked.

**_"Yeah, please get him off of me!"_** Shadow whimpered as he tried to free himself from the trap, Bunny pressed the boomerang on Shadow's neck and he stopped struggling in fear of being killed.

"Hey, why are you doing that to him?" Jack asked and then Bunny looked up to him as if he had a tail or something.

"Well, for one thing we're protecting you Frostbite." He responded simply, Jack tilted his head in confusion.

"Frostbite?" He asked and then he saw the same little hummingbird circle over his head before he felt something bump into him, he glanced down and then was surprised to see some kind of oversized…hummingbird? "Uh, hi?"

"I'm so glad you can see us, Jack!" She cried out, but it was still a decently quiet whisper.

"Of course I can see you…You are hugging me." Jack said as he glanced over to Shadow who seemed to be wearing his tail as a skirt at this point.

**_"Please get him off of me…I'm not in the right position to bite him…"_** Shadow whimpered as he stared up at Bunny with pure fear in his eyes, he just knew that if the Nightmares had been there he would have been done for.

"No more biting, I still don't know if Max is alright after you attacked him…" Jack said out loud, this earned him the confused looks not only from Bunny and Tooth but also from North and Sandy who had just joined the others.

"What are you talking about?" Bunny asked and then Shadow took this chance to melt into Bunny's shadow before appearing behind him, he parted his jaws and was about to bite Bunny's ear when Jack yelled.

"No!" He cried out and then he quickly grabbed a rock off of the ground before tossing it at Shadow's head where it impacted with a solid _thunk!_

Shadow yelped as he stumbled back, he shook his head and then looked at his master with a look of betrayal on his face. The Guardians looked from the dark-wolf back towards Jack in equal shock, Jack seemed to regret hitting Shadow but with a sigh he spoke with a steady and firm tone.

"You will listen to me," Jack said as he looked directly at Shadow, otherwise ignoring the Guardians. Jack then continued, "Now, sit." He said as he flicked his fore-finger towards the ground quickly, Shadow obeyed and sat right on his bottom before looking up to Jack.

Jack couldn't help the laugh and smile that crossed his face, how long ago had he issued an order and had it be respected? He soon had to calm himself; the Guardians were still giving him looks. "So, who are you guys?"

This got a collective gasp from all of them, Shadow whined in confusion as well, **_"Sir? Have you forgotten already?"_**

"Forgotten what?" Jack whispered and then he noticed that it suddenly got brighter outside, he glanced towards the sky but didn't see the sun like he expected to but the moon. Could the moon get this bright?

"What did you do, Manny? Why doesn't he remember us or what happened?" Bunny almost growled, Shadow lowered his ears at this. Who knew that a peeved rabbit could be so intimidating?

Jack looked to Bunny and then laughed to himself, "You're talking to the moon, that's just sad. You do know it won't answer you right?"

Bunny gave Jack a blank look and then he turned towards his fellow Guardians, "Manny broke him…" Was all he said as he pointed back to Jack with his thumb.

* * *

_**An: How and why did it end like this? I just thought that it would be funny to end it on this note XD I am planning on having more chapters but unless I get reviews I might not be motivated (Really, that's how and why this story has come this far. All of the wonderful reviews have brought it to this point. Thank you and please keep it up if you want more ^^)**_

_**Okay, thank you for reading and please review! :D (I hope you liked this chapter ^^)**_


	7. Memories

_**An: Thanks again for the reviews and favs, I hope you like this chapter and please review :)**_

* * *

"Okay, let's try this again." Bunny said as he sat across from Jack, the Guardians had taken him to a secluded clearing where they could try and jog his memory without the eyes of the other children. Jack had not openly agreed to going away from the village with them but Bunny had ways of making him do something.

Jack was sitting crisscross a few feet in front of Bunnymund, by his side was Shadow, still in wolf form and he seemed to be asleep by now. "Okay, go ahead."

Bunny then pointed to himself, "My name is Bunny," He started and then he gestured to Jack.

"And you are the Easter Bunny." Jack finished and then he glanced towards the others, he got a thumbs up from Sandy and then Bunny brought the boy's attention back to him.

"Now, that is Tooth, North and Sandy." Bunny explained as he pointed to each Guardian respectfully.

"Which are the Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause and the Sandman." Jack said and then he looked back towards Bunny, "Hey, have you ever noticed that you, Tooth and Sandy all have the word 'the,' before your title but North doesn't?"

Bunny frowned, "A little off-topic, but okay."

"And why, no offense, are all your guy's names just a part of your titles except for North?"

"That's not important right now-."

"What's wrong with Santa? Is it because of the swords? Those things are pretty cool by the way-."

"Enough!" Bunny snapped and then Jack jumped slightly before smirking.

"Aw, did I hit a little bunny nerve? Does the little bunny want a carrot?" Jack asked mockingly, Bunny's eyes twitched as his ears started to lay back in anger.

Shadow suddenly seemed to wake up, though it was likely that he hadn't gone to sleep in the first place, he pulled back his lips into a deep snarl as his hackles raised. However, he did not stand up or leave his master's side.

"Bunny, it's okay. It might just take a little bit more to jog his memory." Tooth suggested nervously as she tried to keep in-between Shadow and Bunny, her eyes wondered towards the scar on Bunny's right arm. The gantlet had never been fixed since then and still bared the scrape marks from where Shadow's teeth had skidded past them and latched onto the exposed skin just above it.

"Tooth, he isn't even trying! Like I said before, he's broken!" Bunny growled as he stood up, he unknowingly sized up Tooth. This got a sharp snarl from Shadow as he jumped up and shoved his ears forward while raising his tail. "Oh, zip it you over-sized dingo. I can assure you that you won't leave another bite mark on anyone here without losing either your tail or teeth."

**_"Brave words for a pin cushion."_** Shadow growled and then he flinched slightly as he felt a hand touch his shoulders, he glanced back and saw none other than his master.

"It's okay, Shadow. Stand down." Jack told him and then Shadow's eyes turned a softer yellow before he sat at his master's feet; he shot Bunny a glare but did nothing more as Jack addressed the Guardians. "Maybe I'm not the person you're looking for. Besides, I have to stay here with my family."

Jack then glanced down towards Shadow before turning around and uttering a sharp whistle. Shadow's ears perked up in attention and then he whirled around so that he was facing the direction that his master was, Jack looked back to the Guardians, "It truly was nice to meet you all, thanks for everything that you do and sorry that I couldn't help you."

He then started to walk back towards the village with Shadow at his side, but Bunny spoke up before they could get clear to the other side of the clearing, "Hold it Frost, if what we have already told you hasn't jogged your memory than maybe these will." Bunny pulled out his snowflake from underneath his left gantlet, the other Guardians followed cue and held out theirs as well for Jack to see.

Jack turned around and then he stared at the snowflakes, Shadow swished his tail in nervous stress but said nothing. After a moment, Jack walked over to closely examine the snowflakes. He reached out to touch Bunnymund's snowflake but stopped himself half-way and then looked towards the ground.

"It's alright, Jack. It's your snowflake, you can hold it if you want to." Bunny told him and then Jack nodded slightly before reaching out for it once more, the moment he touched it a strange feeling filled him. He picked the snowflake from Bunny's paw and then laid it in his palm so that he could look over the intricate designs on it.

Right in the middle of the snowflake there was a pile of three eggs, all with their very own designs, and all around them were flowers of various shapes and sizes. Jack couldn't help but smile; he wasn't sure why he was smiling though…

After a moment or two, he looked up to Bunny. "Where did you get this?"

"From you, mate. You gave us each one snowflake for your first Christmas with us, it took you a little while to make each one but luckily you work well under pressure." Bunny explained and then Jack frowned in confusion before looking back down to the snowflake.

"But, how can that be? I can't make snowflakes, and I haven't gone anywhere. I've stayed in the village, or at least near it, my whole life…" Jack said, it was more to convince himself than anyone else.

"In a way, you're right. But you have to remember, you're a Guardian. Just like us." Bunny told him and then Jack looked up to him with his chocolate brown eyes.

"But, you guys are legends. I'm just some kid." Jack said shakingly, Shadow lowered his ears and then nuzzled his master's hand.

**_"I really don't like to admit it, but the rabbit's right. I don't know about you being a Guardian but you were and are Jack Frost."_** Shadow told him as he looked up to him with big yellow eyes, **_"Please remember, sir…"_**

"But, my last name's Overland…" Jack told them.

"Maybe 300 years ago it was but now it's Frost. Come on Jack, you have to remember helping us defeat Pitch…" Bunny said and then Jack raised an uneasy eyebrow.

"Pitch…" Jack said, testing the word. "I know that name…"

"Of course you do, now what about everything else?" Bunny asked him, Jack glanced back down to the snowflake and then suddenly his eyes filled with tears.

"I drowned…" Was all he said as the moon shone over them, Bunny glanced up towards the moon and then Shadow uttered a soft howl of sorrow. Soon blood and tears covered Jack's face, obscuring his face and eyes as the bandage on his face leaked.

* * *

_**An: So he finally remembers? Or is it just a sudden memory that won't help at all? Please review and one quick question before you leave:**_

_**What do you think will happen next?**_

_**Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you for reading! :D**_


	8. Escape

_**An: Okay, this chapter is pretty short but it's better than nothing right? XD Please review and I hope you like this chapter :)**_

* * *

In the dark of the night, the Guardians watched as Jack paced around the clearing. His shoulders were hunched up and he crossed his arms as he walked back and forth again and again, mumbling the whole time as well. Shadow had been following his master for a while but then he sat down when his paws hurt too much to continue any longer, he curled his tail over his paws and then sighed tiredly as his ears drooped.

"Jack…are you okay?" Tooth asked suddenly, Jack slowed in his pacing but didn't stop completely.

"Oh, yeah." Jack answered and then he added, "I just found out that I drowned in a lake, so I'm just _peachy_…"

"Look, we understand how confused and shocked you must be but the attitude is uncalled for." Bunny pointed out and got a growl from Shadow.

This made Jack pause, his back was facing the Guardians and Bunny could see his should rise and fall before he replied, "Sorry…But this just doesn't add up…" He started as he turned around to face them; blood streamed down the side of his face and gave him a startling appearance. "If I drowned…then why am I here, talking to you guys?"

Bunny seemed almost relieved, "It's a little complicated but the main thing you need to know right now is that the Man in the Moon turned you human and then sent you back here."

"Man in Moon?" Jack asked in a barely audible whisper, he seemed to be testing out the words. "But…But why?"

"We don't know…" Bunny answered regretfully and saw Jack deflate; he was getting just about as much of an answer as he had all of those 300 years. But this time it was Bunny delivering the message instead of the silence.

"Well, what now?" Jack asked in a slightly upset tone, Bunny lowered his ears slightly before answering.

"We find a way to get you home,"

"But all I have to do is walk."

"No Jack, back to the present where you belong." Bunny corrected sternly but Jack didn't seem to take to this idea.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked the hurt clear in his voice as he took a step back. "It's clear to me that this 'Man in Moon,' didn't want me to be there anymore. Now I have my family to worry about, I have to stay here. This _is_ where I belong."

"No, you belong in the present. You are a Guardian and you have a job to do." Bunny almost growled as his ears laid back, "Everything has been tossed out of whack because of this and you are the only one who can fix it."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm powerless now. I couldn't help you even if I wanted to." Jack pointed out.

"Look here, Frosty. You are coming back with us whether you like it or not." Bunny said as he stepped towards Jack, Jack backed up and stared at Bunny fearfully.

"Stay back…" Jack tried to warn Bunny but he wouldn't listen, Shadow snarled but was stopped when he felt something all too familiar touch his mind. Jack touched the sides of his head as the blood oozed from his bandage, as soon as Bunny got close enough he grabbed Jack's arm.

"Come on, let's go." Bunny commanded but Jack didn't respond, Bunny felt Jack's arm shiver under his paw and then he got concerned.

Shadow's eyes flashed a bright orange and then he turned on the other Guardians, his mouth parted into a snarl and then he grew until he was once again in his original form. He dashed past North and Tooth; he then let loose a jet of flames at Sandy before coming back around and splitting Bunny and Jack. Shadow then craned his neck up before tossing something down onto the ground, a huge portal opened up on the ground and then the Guardians realized what was happening.

"He stole the globe!" North called out to Bunny and then Tooth quickly added: "And the teeth too!"

Bunny whirled around just in time to see the now wolf-Shadow and Jack jump into the portal, "Oh no you don't." Bunny muttered as he rushed towards the portal, but just as he neared it, it shut and then disappeared.

"No! Why does he always slip just between our fingers!?" Bunny yelled before he turned towards his fellow Guardians, "Where was that portal heading?"

North studied the marking left by the globe and then in sudden urgency he looked to his comrade, "The Pole…"

* * *

_**An: Alright, so a few questions before you go:**_

_**What happened to Jack? Why did Shadow suddenly turn on them? Why did they take the globe and teeth? And why did they go to the Pole?**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked this chapter :D**_


	9. Powers Denied

_**An: Wow, this took a little while to get done ^^; I hope you like it and please review. Enjoy!**_

_**UPDATE: I just noticed that I wrote "ears," instead of "eyes," why has no one caught that? XD**_

* * *

It was cold, surprisingly enough, at the Pole. But Jack and Shadow weren't heading towards the workshop; no they were going towards the hill where this had all started. Jack seemed to be in a trance, he just walked in a straight line and Shadow had to direct him if they had to turn or slow down. Jack's eyes were rimmed with orange, giving them the appearance of a muddy pumpkin. Shadow's appearance had slowly begun to change as well; spikes had started to grow on his back and on the side of his cheeks, giving him a much more threatening appearance.

However, Shadow still acted the same as he always had. After a while he lowered his head to look at his master, **_"Sir, are you doing okay?"_**

"Y-Yes…Let's just keep moving forward…" Jack said in a very monotone voice as he kept walking, Shadow had become concerned. Not only had Jack not talked to him until now but he seemed so strange to him now…

But Shadow just kept moving forward, guiding Jack towards the hill every time he strayed from the path. Blood still poured from Jack's head, and it gave him a terrifying appearance. The front of his white shirt was stained the red color of the blood that had made its way down his shoulder and then soaked into it. Just seeing Jack in such condition frightened Shadow, Jack wobbled every few steps from what only could be lightheadedness, his bare feet were turning blue from the snow and ice and he had become unresponsive.

So why were they there? Simple, back in the clearing Jack had contacted Shadow privately through their link and then Shadow had merely done as his master had commanded. He had told him that they were looking for a place to contact the moon; he was ready to become Jack Frost again. However this didn't make any sense to Shadow, what about his family? What about his sister?

**"It doesn't matter anymore,"** Shadow was shocked to hear Jack speak; he looked back to his master and then lowered his ears as he saw his eyes flash full orange for a moment. **"We still have a job to do, don't act like you forgot you oversized lizard."**

**_"Yes…of course, sir…"_** Shadow said as they continued forward, as soon as the deep night settled over the Pole, Jack stopped Shadow.

**"I think it would be more efficient if we flew the rest of the way." **He said and Shadow wasted no time, he laid down in the snow, wincing inwardly as the sharp freezing pieces pierced at his stomach and sides. His tail lashed out behind him in pain as Jack settled onto his back, **"Well? Let's go already!"**

Without further ado, Shadow took off into the sky and angled towards the hill. He was glad that he was off of the snow again but the way Jack was acting had started to worry him. His family doesn't matter anymore? How could he say that?

* * *

"Oi, watch it North! There isn't enough room on this thing for any of us, even Sandy, to stretch out!" Bunny growled as he shifted back onto his side of the Dream Sand cloud that they had to ride on, Tooth and Baby Tooth were flying right next to them, Bunny was almost positive that they were laughing at him.

"Sandy, can't this thing go any faster?" Bunny asked his fellow Guardian, Sandy turned his head to glare at the pooka and then he made a few gestures before turning his head back around, "Oi, I really doubt that it's me holding this thing up."

"What is that supposed to mean?" North asked accusingly.

"Oh, nothing. Just lay off the cookies will you?" Bunny remarked and then the arguing began.

Tooth sighed and then flew over to Sandy before whispering so that the other two wouldn't hear her, "By any chance can you use some of your Dream Sand to knock them out until we find him?"

Sandy shook his head and then made a few more gestures, Tooth sighed once again and then muttered, "Yes, I know about your rule…" She said and then they continued towards the Pole.

* * *

**"I asked you a question, why won't you answer me?"** Jack growled as he glared at the moon, Shadow stayed back from him and then moon. After the last time they had encountered the Man in Moon he had shied away this time, his mind flashed to the tremendous amount of pain he had gone through that night and that was enough to keep him away from his master.

But Jack seemed to be getting angry, **"How dare you, you may have ignored Frost but it would be in your best interest to not get in my way. Don't delay the inevitable."**

And yet, there was still no answer. Shadow lowered his ears as he stared up at his master, his whole body shivered, whether it was in fear or if it was simply the snow he wasn't sure. But once Jack looked back to him he knew that it just had to be fear, **"Shadow, get your sorry tail over here right now!"**

Shadow whimpered as he crawled out of the cave he had been hiding in, and with his head below Jack's and his ears laid back, he trudged over to his master and then looked to him as if asking what he had wanted from him.

**"Don't think that I don't know what happened before, you're lucky that I don't just decommission you right here, right now! Now talk to him!"** Jack ordered as he grabbed Shadow's ear, Shadow yelped in pain and then nodded. Jack let his ear go and then seemed to growl, **"Good, now hurry. Those Guardian morons are sure to show up soon…"**

Shadow whimpered as he looked at Jack but then he walked over towards the edge of the hill, He stared up at the moon and then lifted his head and let out a roar into the sky. He altered the tone of his roar several times and it soon came out more like the melodious sound of a wolf's howl, his tail flicked from side to side as his roar came to a close. Once he was finished he lowered his head once more and wrapped his tail around his paws sheepishly.

**"Well?"** Jack asked from behind Shadow, Shadow whimpered as he looked over his shoulder and then spoke.

**_"He says that he won't help you…Then he said something about: 'Bringing back the real Jack Frost,'…What could he mean by that, sir?"_** Shadow asked curiously, before he could get his answer, he felt something slam into his snout and then fell onto the snow below him.

And sure enough, Bunny came rushing up to him and then roped Shadow's mouth shut. Shadow panicked and bucked fearfully as he opened his wings, he flapped them but made sure that he remained grounded so that he was only creating waves with his wing beats. However, he was stopped when a Dream Sand whip chained his wings to his sides.

Jack growled to himself and then turned to face Tooth and North as they approached him, **"Will you ever just give up? I'm really getting sick of constantly having to defeat you fools."**

Tooth paused, "Hold on, you're not Jack."

Jack clapped his hands in a mock applause, **"Very good, you are a quick one."**

"What have you done with Jack?" North asked as he pointed one of his swords towards him.

Jack smirked with a laugh, **"I've placed him somewhere where you will never find nor reach him. Now I just have to convince the moon to give me back my powers and send me home, then I will finish what my boss could not."**

"Not likely, mate. You are outnumbered and your pet is trapped, it is time for you to surrender." Bunny said as Sandy hit Shadow with a ball of Dream Sand, Shadow fell onto the ground in a broken heap, fast asleep.

**"Is that right?"** Jack asked curiously, Bunny raised an eyebrow to him.

"Yes, didn't I make that clear?" Bunny glanced towards his fellow Guardians in the search for assurance, but they had none to offer.

**"Has it ever occurred to you how much power I truly have against you guys?"** Jack asked with a knowing smirk on his face, Bunny glared at him.

"Last time I checked, you're powerless, mate." Bunny said but Jack just smirked.

**"Oh contraire, you see I can decide at any point to hurt Frost. And what makes you think that you might be hurting me when you are instead inflicting damage on the very one you are trying to help?"** Jack pointed out arrogantly, Bunny paused and then growled.

"You wouldn't dare, you need him too much to risk that." Bunny said.

**"Oh please, you and I both know that he is disposable."** Jack commented and then he looked over towards the other Guardians, **"You should all know that, you are the ones who cast him out when he got his teeth."**

The other Guardians froze and then stared at the ground; Sandy however, had no clue what they were talking about. A large "!," mark appeared above his head as he noticed that Shadow had moved.

**"Face it, I am unbeatable."** Jack said self-assuredly.

Just then, Shadow changed forms into a wolf and slipped out of his binds. Driven by commands given to him from the link connecting him and Jack, he attacked Bunny with a snarl. He was able to leave a cut on Bunnymund's shoulder before he was hit with not only Sandy's whip but also the butt of Bunny's boomerang. As Shadow hit the ground, he changed back into his original form before glaring at Bunny.

**"Shadow, camouflage."** Jack ordered and then Shadow growled at Bunny before melting back into Jack's shadow, Jack smirked before waving mockingly, **"Goodbye, rabbit."**

"Oh no you don't, not this time!" Bunny growled as he rushed towards Jack, he managed to grab his ankle much to both of their surprise.

**"Hey! Let go you overgrown rabbit!"** Jack growled as his eyes glowed orange, but Bunny refused to let go this time.

"No way, you're coming with us this time." Bunny said as he signaled the others to come and help him, they came rushing over and then Jack panicked.

**"Let. Me. Go!" **Jack yelled but then he froze, Shadow didn't get the chance to finish when he got the order to stop, and so he did. Jack's eyes returned to their previous brown color before he crumpled into the snow.

"Jack!" The Guardians shouted, Sandy just had a large "!," mark above his head as they rushed to protect Jack from the freezing temperatures. Jack was out cold and he was turning blue from the temperature of the snow and ice beneath them, the moon glowed dimly but then stopped after a few moments.

* * *

_**An: Alright, so he is captured once more. They will have to find some way to fix him this time before he has a way to turn again. Please review and a few questions before you go:**_

_**Who ordered Shadow to stop? Why had the moon refused to help Jack? What do you think will happen next? What do you WANT to happen next?**_

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. :)**_


	10. Old friend: The Darkness

_**An: Alright, thanks for the reviews and please review. I hope you like this chapter :)**_

* * *

Bunny shivered inwardly as he sat on the far side of an ice cave that he and his fellow Guardians had taken shelter in, he watched in despair as Jack tossed and turned in his sleep. Sandy was at his side, trying to counteract the Nightmare Sand with his Dream Sand but it just didn't seem to be working. He didn't give up though, but with every growing minute it seemed that he was only making the Nightmare worse.

"Sandy, I don't think it's working." Bunny said and he got a sideways glare from Sandy. "Whoa, calm down, mate. I just think we should try a different tactic, that Nightmare is still inside him and it's clear that while it is still with Jack that it is protected."

"What do you suggest we do? We can't leave him like this…" Tooth said as she glanced down at Jack, the former Guardian winced and then sweat dripped down his blood-coated face. North and Tooth repositioned the coat that North had given up to Jack, but this did not calm his struggle.

It took Bunny a few moments to find his voice again but when he did he spoke with the confidence that he no in way felt, "We're not going to, we've gone this far and we are bringing him back to the present with us. But we can't do that until the Nightmare is vanquished…"

"What were you thinking?" North asked his friend and then Bunny sighed before speaking once more.

"I think our best bet would be to…" Bunny paused and then looked back towards Jack, the other Guardians did the same but when they saw nothing different they looked towards Bunny again.

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked him and then Bunny flicked an ear before gesturing to North.

"Come outside with me, mate. Tooth, Sandy, watch Jack while we are gone." Bunny called over his shoulder, none of them had the energy to argue and just went with what Bunny had suggested.

Once they were outside of the cave, Bunny pulled North aside and then North questioned him, "So, what is big deal?"

"North, we never know when the Nightmare could be listening. And he has that beast at his side, I don't like to admit it but we are at a disadvantage in this case. Not only does he have Jack's memories at his disposal but he knows that we wouldn't hurt Jack for anything. This Nightmare somehow has the brains to think of the perfect case, however, we should have no problem defeating him if he leaves Jack." Bunny suggested and then North thought for a moment before speaking.

"And how are we to convince him to do that?" North asked.

Bunny opened his mouth as if to answer but then paused, "To be honest, I'm not sure yet…" He answered and then he spoke again, "But, if we could talk to him-."

"What are you thinking in the crazy rabbit brain!? Talk to the Nightmare, the last time that happened you got bitten, twice that has happened now!" North said and then Bunny shook his head.

"It's simple; we tie him up and keep an eye out for the creature. It's the only chance we have…" Bunny muttered the last part; North glanced towards the sky and caught sight of the moon. Bunny followed his gaze and then shook his head, "Uh uh, mate. I don't know what Manny's thinking but he's not going to help us, that's for sure…"

"But he always has, why would this be any different?"

"I don't know…I really don't…" Bunny admitted as he looked towards the ground, his shoulders were hunched up in an almost unnatural position. After a fleeting moment Bunny spoke once more, "So, should we give it a shot?"

North thought it over and then sighed, "Alright, interrogation can commence." He said and then they both headed back into the cave, after telling Sandy and Tooth the plan, assuring Tooth that they weren't going to hurt him and asking Sandy to put another dash of Dream Sand on Jack they started to make a firm and tight rope-like fabric to hold Jack to the ground.

* * *

_"Oi, Jack? Jack…Come on, frostbite…wake up…"_

"Huh?..." Jack mumbled as he opened his eyes, his vision was clouded and blurry but he could make out shapes and colors. "W-Who's there?"

"Easy, Jack…It's us…"

"B-Bunny?" Jack asked weakly as he winced when he tried to sit up straighter, he felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him gently back towards the wall.

"Easy, frostbite…You are still pretty wiped out from your ordeal…" Bunny told him as he won the small battle and got Jack to lean against the wall.

"W-What's going on?" Jack asked as he noticed that he was tied up.

"It's okay, we're just being careful…Can you feel the Nightmare?"

"What?"

"Can you feel the Nightmare, Jack…"

Jack didn't answer; he looked towards the ground and then solemnly nodded.

"Okay, well, this may sound weird but, we need to talk to him…" Bunny said and then Jack turned his head towards the ground, "Jack?"

**"I just knew you guys would miss me."**

Bunny and his fellow Guardians got their weapons ready as they heard the voice, Jack looked up to them and surely enough they were met with the all too familiar orange eyes. **"Oh please, is this any way to treat your guest?"**

"You are not our guest, you aren't welcome here." Bunny almost snarled, Jack smirked knowingly and seemed to have decided to push the rabbit's buttons.

**"Aw, you flatter me so. I'm just so glad that you guys cared so much that you made sure that I didn't catch a cold."** Jack laughed to himself, but it wasn't the friendly and playful laughter from their Jack, oh no, it was the cold and mocking laugh that they had come to known unwillingly from the way too many times they had been forced to hear it.

"We did it for our friend, not for you, you sad excuse for a Nightmare." Bunny said as he pointed his boomerang at Jack's neck, but he didn't seem the least bit concerned.

**"Pity, you think you would have known better by now, huh?"** Jack asked and then he glanced down towards his shadow, **"Shadow, camouflage."** He ordered, but nothing happened. **"Shadow, do as I command you useless reptile!"**

Bunny seemed just as shocked as Jack was but he took this chance to mess with him, "Looks like your pet has abandoned you, now, we have a few questions to ask you."

Jack scoffed, **"Like I would answer to you morons. I may not be able to locate Shadow but I still have the advantage, whether you like it or not, I am here to stay."**

It was at this point that Bunny got up in Jack's face, but the arrogant Nightmare just smirked as he stared into Bunny's green eyes with his own orange eyes. **"Go ahead, rabbit. Make my day."**

Bunny's ear twitched as he glared into the unnaturally pumpkin colored eyes that made him sick just looking at them, "You wouldn't last two minutes in a fight without Jack, and you are a coward for hiding."

Jack frowned for a moment but then he laughed, **"Nice try, but I'm much smarter than that. Looks like that plan has fallen flat, huh?"**

"If you'd prefer it, we'd be more than happy to bring you back to Manny." Bunny tried to threaten him, but the smile never left Jack's face.

**"Go right ahead, maybe you guys can convince him to give me back my powers."** Jack said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of you." Bunny growled.

**"Yes, and I have grown bored of you. I'll be asleep if you guys want me." **He told them and then the orange seemed to melt from Jack's eyes, leaving them chocolate brown once more.

Jack lowered his head as he struggled to catch his breath, Bunny placed a comforting paw on his shoulder and then spoke to him as gently as he could muster, "Jack? You okay?"

"I'm a monster…" Jack whispered in disbelief, a few tears rolled down his face as he shivered fearfully. He then started to mutter: "What have I done…What have I done…"

"Jack, look at me." Bunny said firmly and then Jack hesitantly looked up to him, tears bordered his eyes as he shivered some more. Bunny took a deep breath, if there was any time that he had to be brave for another, it was now. "We are going to fix this; we will never leave you to the darkness. I promise."

Jack stared into Bunny's eyes, a dim ray of hope glimmered deep down and then Bunny squeezed his shoulder, "You're not alone, Frostbite."

Jack glanced down towards Bunny's arm and then his eyes widened in shock, "Bunny…Your arm…"

Bunny followed his gaze and then brushed off the scar as if it was nothing, "It's alright, mate. It's nothing that I can't handle." He told him and then he glanced towards the binds that held Jack to the ground, "Let's get you out of those then we'll see what we can do about this little issue."

With a little help from the other Guardians, they finally got the rope off of Jack's wrists and he stood up. He however avoided the others' eyes; guilt filled his heart and made him sick. How could they still want to help him even after all that he had done to them? He wasn't sure but he knew that he surely didn't deserve the kindness they were showing him now.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts when Bunny spoke, "Hey, Jack…where's your staff?"

Jack's eyes widened and then he looked around before answering in a barely audible whisper, "I don't know…"

* * *

_**An: Okay, so a few questions before you go.**_

_**Why didn't Shadow respond? What could possibly be the new plan? Why had "Dark," Jack given up control so easily? Where is Jack's staff?**_

_**Okay, thank you so much for reading and please review. I hope you liked this chapter! :D**_


	11. Another Distraction

_**An: Thanks to all of the reviews and the guesses that you guys have made, it is very interesting to see all of your guesses and see what you guys are thinking :) I hope you guys like this chapter :D**_

* * *

The night still hung over the village as a lone creature stepped onto its borders, the creature's bright yellow eyes searched all around the immediate area and then it bolted to the houses for cover. The creature heard voices but it didn't bother to listen to them, it sniffed the air and then followed the scent of oak around the village. Like a spirit of the night, the creature snuck quietly and quickly from house to house, its tail a mere blur as it dashed past house after house.

But it paused when it heard two very familiar voices, the creature lifted its right ear and then tuned into their conversation, making sure to stay hidden at the same time.

"I told you Jade, he just vanished…" One of the voices, a young female, said and then the creature focused in on the other human that was with her.

The other human, presumably Jade, sighed and then spoke, "Well, he couldn't have gone far. Maybe he's at the old oak tree."

"This late at night?"

"Yes, there are several things us older kids do that you're too young to understand." Jade said as she walked towards the path that led into the forest.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"To the clearing, you coming?"

"B-But…b-but…"

"But what?"

The little girl shook her head, "Never mind, I'm coming." She said and then they both headed down the path, the creature ducked behind the corner of the house and laid back his ears. Once he heard the footsteps get softer he peeked back over the corner and then sniffed the air before following the scent once more.

When the creature came into the light it was revealed to be a dark-coated wolf, it had several slashes on his back and blood trickled down his sides. But the wolf did his best to ignore the pain, his discomfort didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to him now is fulfilling his order.

The wolf padded to the side of another house, he found a window and then placed his front paws on the windowsill before peering inside the house. Just as he thought, it was a simple bedroom. It had a bed, a side table and a lone unlit-candle. The wolf nodded and then concentrated hard, the wolf's fur darkened until it vanished, leaving just a shadow that snuck through the window and then appeared on the floor inside the room.

The wolf then crawled out of the shadow and shook off his fur, **_"Perfect, now I just have to find it…"_** The wolf thought before placing his nose to the ground and inhaling every small bit of any and all scents inside the house. His nose soon led him to a closet; he lifted his head and then smirked, **_"Bingo."_**

The wolf used his nose to nudge the doorknob open and then he nosed the door aside, he found himself looking at a large staff-like stick and he knew that he had finally found just what he was looking for. The wolf grabbed the staff and then turned to leave back through the window, but he froze when he saw the light of a candle coming from the door that led to the hallway.

He looked back towards the door and was horrified to see a man standing in the doorway, the man looked shocked for a moment but then raised his gun towards the wolf. "I just knew I heard a wolf in here, smile for the camera mutt."

The wolf made a mad dash for the window; he was too frightened to even think about changing his form. He crashed through the window and then paused for a moment as his legs gave out underneath him; he was forced up when he heard the somewhat muffled yells of the man behind him. The voice carried over the village and the wolf knew that it was just a matter of time before every man and their sons would be shooting at him.

So the wolf galloped through the village, it was at this time that his mind had begun to clear and then he was able to transform into a dark-feathered-hawk. With the staff firmly in his talons, Shadow flew back towards the Pole; he could hear the confused and angry cries behind him for several miles before his sensitive ears couldn't pick them up anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was sitting out in the cold, his chin resting on his knees which were pulled close to his chest by his arms. The Guardians had insisted on going out to search for his staff but he didn't feel motivated to do so as well, in his eyes he was just a monster that didn't deserve their concern and care. He wished that he had just stayed lost in time, why did they have to come looking for him anyway?

**"What's the matter, Frost? Lonely?"** Jack's eyes widened and then he shut his eyes to stop the tears from showing his inner weakness; he heard a laugh and then one of the tears escaped from the corner of his eye. **"Yes, feel the guilt, pain and agony. Oh how I've missed this power!"**

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

**"Simple, I'm out to finish what the boss couldn't. Why don't you just give in already, Frost? The Guardians don't care about you anymore, look at all that you have done: To start off you led one of their own to their doom, then you claimed your teeth out of selfish desire instead of helping protect Easter, then you frightened not only Jamie and his sister but also millions of other children. So, embrace your dark side and allow me to show you what winter can truly be."** The voice told him but Jack just held his head and fought back when the darkness threatened to take over once again.

"N-No…you are wrong!...you have to be…" Jack muttered the last part.

**"Forget it, if you want to wait for them to reject you again, then fine! But just remember, I'm always here and always will be."** Then Jack was able to relax again, but his mind was clouded and his heart ached.

"What if he's right?..." Jack whispered and then he heard the soft and gentle crinkle and crack of sand, he couldn't help but smile as he glanced back, "Hey Sandy…Huh? Oh, I'm fine…no, I'm good, no dream sand needed right now."

Sandy seemed to be studying his body language and then raised his eyebrow but asked nothing more. Just seeing Sandy brought back the guilt that Jack had led him to his demise not so long ago, in the back of Jack's mind he thought of what he had said and he could clearly see the truth in his words. But he couldn't think like that…he just couldn't…

Suddenly, a loud roar crashed the silence. Jack whirled around just in time to see Shadow land face first into the snow, "Shadow!" Jack yelled as he rushed over to his shadow, Sandy followed after the surprise wore off.

Shadow poked his head out of the snow and then shook out his wings, sending the snow all over the place before he shivered. **_"Brrr! That had to be the most humiliating and coldest landing I have ever made."_** He said good-naturedly and then Jack sighed before hugging Shadow's snout causing the shadow to smile and then growl softly as his tail flicked behind him.

"You sure are dumb, aren't you?" Jack said teasingly and then Shadow snorted in amusement.

**_"How are you feeling?"_** Shadow asked and then Jack let go before looking towards the ground, Shadow whimpered gently in concern as he stared at his master.

Jack then put on a brave face and gave both Shadow and Sandy-who had just caught up with them-a brave smile, "I'm great, better than I've ever felt before."

Shadow tilted his head unsurely but then remembered the gift he had just gotten for Jack, he grabbed it off of the snow that was at his right side and then he held it right in front of Jack. Jack seemed shocked at first but then he grabbed each end of the staff where they were peeking out of Shadow's mouth, Shadow let the staff go once he was sure that Jack had a good grip on it. Shadow pulled his head back to allow his master to look over his staff, his ears laid back nervously.

"W-Where did you get this?" Jack asked as he looked up to the massive shadow, Shadow glanced to the ground in shame.

**_"From you're house, sir…But then someone saw me, I stayed in my wolf form until I was far enough from peering eyes to change into a hawk. I changed about halfway here to this form…I'm sorry that I took so long…"_** Shadow said apologetically but Jack seemed distracted as he looked away from his staff and then he seemed to panic.

"Who saw you?" Jack asked urgently and both Sandy and Shadow were surprised by the sudden outburst.

**_"Some dark-haired man with a gun."_** Shadow answered simply but it was obviously not the answer Jack wanted to hear.

"Oh crud! I have to go back, now!" Jack almost yelled as he rushed past Shadow, Shadow was surprised at first but then he blocked Jack's path with his tail before curling it around Jack's waist. "Shadow! Let me go, I have to get back home before she gets hurt!"

Sandy made nervous and questioning gestures and Shadow stayed silent as he made sure that Jack couldn't escape, they then both awaited Jack's answer. Jack struggled to free himself but then he sighed before speaking once more, "It's my sister…That man was our step-father, and whenever we don't listen to him the first time or he has a bad hunt he takes his anger out on us. My sister hasn't had the chance to be beaten though, I have always intervened before the belt could be brought down on her. But if I'm not there to protect her then…"

Jack paused but then started to cry out in pure fear, "Let me go, Shadow!"

Shadow whimpered softly as he stared at his master, he knew that he had to do as he was told but he also knew that Jack needed to stay with the Guardians as well. But he still complied and unwrapped his tail from Jack's waist before whining pleadingly as he looked into his master's brown eyes. Jack did little more than brush off his clothes and then jump onto Shadow's back before giving him the order to lift off, Shadow reared up and then rushed into the sky, leaving deep gashes in the soft snow as he took off towards the village.

Sandy almost face-palmed but then made a Dream Sand cloud before heading after them; it was his turn to keep an eye on Jack anyway.

* * *

Bunny had just came out of one of his tunnels when he heard a roar outside of the cave that had become their unofficial base in the past, he turned around and then saw Jack and the huge dark-creature take off into the sky. He saw Sandy take off after them and then he pressed the button on his communicator before speaking into it, "North, Tooth, he's on the move again. Sandy, would you mind leaving us a signal to show us where he's heading?"

A bright yellow light lit up the night and then Bunny pressed the button once more, "Thanks, we're on our way now." He then tapped his foot before entering the tunnel that appeared right in front of him.

* * *

_**An: Alright guys, a few questions before you go:**_

_**What do you think will happen next? What do you **_**WANT ****_to happen next?_**

**_Thanks for reading and please leave any guesses in the reviews, they are pretty fun to read :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D_**


	12. Secrets, Pain and Truthes

_**An: Thanks again for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. XD**_

* * *

Shadow leveled out as they neared the village, Jack glanced over the ground below them and then gave Shadow's neck a pat before pointing down to a nearby clearing, "Land there so that no one freaks out over a massive creature comes into their village." He instructed and then Shadow dove down towards the clearing like he was told, he landed with a slight jar and nearly sent Jack to the ground if he hadn't been holding on.

Jack slid off of Shadow's back and then Shadow took the form of a dog, Jack raised an eyebrow to him and then spoke quickly, "What are you doing?"

**_"I'm not leaving you to be hurt by him…I can help."_** Shadow said and then Jack sighed, he was in too much of a hurry to really care.

"Okay, but we have to hurry." Jack said as he rushed out of the clearing and through the forest towards the village, Shadow yipped and barked as he took up running after his master.

**_"Yes, sir!"_** He said as he galloped after him, they were so busy trying to be quick that they were unaware that the Guardians were following them. Though once they came close to the village they stayed back and found other ways to keep an eye on the duo.

* * *

Emma was outside their house with her and Jack's step-father; she was pressed against the side of the house as she stared fearfully at her step-father as he raised his belt to her. "Where did you think you were going?"

"I was just trying to find Jack-."

"You don't leave the house without my permission, your brother can take care of himself but you could get eaten by a bear or a wolf. You brought this on yourself." And with the last part he readied to hit her with the belt, Emma covered her head fearfully but what she heard next shocked her.

She heard the belt impact but she didn't feel it, it was then that she opened her eyes just in time to see Jack crash onto the ground in front of her. The bandage on his head was broken and blood poured from both his old wound and a brand new one on the back of his head. Emma gasped in shock and then cried out, "Jack!"

Suddenly, a dark coated dog slid in front of Jack, its fangs bared in a vicious snarl. The dog barked and growled as its hackles and tail rose, its ears were shoved forward in an aggressive posture.

But before Emma could even think about checking on her brother he forced himself up and then he glared at their step-father, **"You sick, twisted son of a dog."**

This was what surprised Emma, that wasn't her brother's voice, it was too deep and cruel to be his…

**"Don't you dare lay a finger on her; pick on someone your own size."** Jack nearly snarled, his eyes were a bright orange and his frown was unlike anything that his step-father had ever seen. Jack sized him up and then narrowed his gaze at him, **"You so much as breathe on her and I will kill you." **

The dog barked again before growling deeply, Jack glanced down to the dog and then whispered something that Emma could not hear. The dog jumped slightly and then charged for their step-father, meanwhile, Jack pointed his staff at him and then with a voice that was both deep and filled with sick pleasure, he spoke, **"Sweet Nightmares."**

Then the staff lit up dark purple before rays of dark-sand blasted out of his staff just as the dog tackled their step-father to the ground. Once the fog of dark-sand settled it was revealed that the dog was gone and their step-father was passed out of the ground. Jack glanced back to Emma and then frowned, **"This was a onetime thing, you're lucky that the master had said nothing about you. Next time we meet I will not let you go without a Nightmare or two."**

Jack then turned around and started to walk away before his legs wobbled underneath him, before Emma could see anymore, her eyes became heavy and then she fell asleep.

* * *

"Great, Sandy did you take care of her?" Bunny asked as he looked over his shoulder, Sandy gave him a thumbs up and then Bunny sighed. "North, how's the human?"

"He's…cold…"

"What?" Bunny asked as he stood up straighter, Tooth turned Jack onto his side and then brushed his hair out of his face before looking back to her fellow Guardians.

"Bunny, all of the heat has been drained from his body. And the Nightmare Sand surrounds him…"

Bunny walked over to the man and then touched his arm, "You're right…but he's breathing…" Bunny muttered the last part and then he looked towards Sandy, "Hey, would you please go take her inside? Then we'll get him inside before getting Jack out of here."

They did just that and then they hurried to a nearby clearing to try and wake Jack.

* * *

_Darkness…one all too familiar…and, yet, it wasn't as cold a cruel as before. That's when Jack saw him, a dark-haired, orange-eyed young spirit that resembled him so. But this time he wasn't trying to take control or even frighten Jack, he was just standing there, staring at the non-existent ground beneath them._

_It was then that Jack dared to speak to him: "Why did you save her?" He asked and this caused the teen to look up to him before frowning deeply._

**"Why are you so surprised that I did?" **_He asked in return, this caused Jack to pause. The teen took this chance to continue, _**"What? You think that I'm a cold and cruel villain? I protected her because she was important to you and, by default, me."**

_"What?" Jack asked and then the teen sighed._

**"It was a one-time thing, Frost…Don't push your luck by agitating me."** _He growled as he used his hand to make some Nightmare Sand appear._

_"Why would you care about me? You hate me." Jack pointed out as he narrowed his gaze at the other teen._

**"That's where you are wrong."** _Jack blinked at this statement, the teen wasn't finished, _**"I hold no resentment for you yourself, Frost. But I do oppose to you being with the Guardians, you have the potential for amazing things. Wonderful things that only me and the master would understand, the hatred, pain, anger and power that was once so rightfully yours has been locked away."**

_It was at this point that Jack found himself sympathizing with him, "What do you mean?"_

**"Remember when Sandy was shot down? You remember the pure pain and hatred that you felt? And what about the power that you released in your anger, power that helped you win that fight. And yet the Guardians are afraid of such power, even Man in Moon sought to lock away this power. But then the master freed this potential, and I have been trying to set things correct ever since."**

_"You mean-?"_

**"Yes, Frost. I am who you would have been if Man in Moon hadn't trapped me, until now I have only slightly influenced your choices. Such as that blizzard that Bunny had held against you, oh that had to have been my favorite."**

_"But…you're evil!"_

**"I am no more evil than you are, I am the cold that keeps the smart people inside and picks off the others. I am the chill that makes rivers crossable. I am the storm that inspires tales of perseverance. And you, you are the light snowfall that inspires snowball fights and the wind that makes people's noses cold…"**

_"Hey!"_

**"Oh, get over it, Frost. The point is that you have become soft, and you wondered why no one knew you existed!"**

_"You're one to talk, you're working with Pitch and all you do is frighten innocent children."_

**"Fear is a natural reaction to danger, we never hurt the children. Whether you like it or not, fear is a positive thing."**

_Before Jack could argue with him anymore he heard voices: _"Jack…? Jack, come on, mate…we have to go…"

_Jack looked back towards the teen and then was shocked to see him gone, but he heard his voice one last time before the nightmare disappeared: _** "Just think about it, Frost…"**

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes and then before he could get his bearings he felt himself being pulled into a group hug, he still had his mind on what had happened just before then so he was stiff at first before he relaxed a bit. His mind wondered back to what the Nightmare-…no, what his other side had said. Could he truly just be trying to help? Was it possible that Jack truly was made for destruction? No, how could that be true if his center was Fun?

It just didn't add up…

* * *

_**An: Okay, so a few questions before you go:**_

_**Why do you think "Dark," Jack protected Emma? Why did Jack pass out after that? What did "Dark," Jack do to Jack's step-father? Do you think that "Dark," Jack is being sincere? Why or why not? Do you think Jack will listen to him? Why or why not? Should Jack listen to him? Should Jack tell the Guardians or try and keep it to himself? What do you think will happen next? What do you **_**WANT**_** to happen next?**_

_**Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! :D**_


	13. Loss and Discovery

_**An: Thank you for the reviews and follows, I hope you like this chapter and please review :)**_

* * *

Jack tried his hardest to stay awake, but something urged him to sleep. He knew that every moment he spent asleep were moments that the Guardians would worry about him; they associated his sleep with Nightmares. But, being human now, Jack needed regular rest or his body would force it on him. And when it became too much he had to excuse himself from the Guardians, was it right that he had to hide his sleep? Probably not, but it was better than making them worry about him, that was for sure.

Jack shook his head to keep himself awake as he stood up with the help of his staff, Bunny, who had been discussing plans with Sandy, looked towards him and then spoke, "Oi, where are you going, mate?"

Jack glanced back before speaking, "I'll be back, I just need to go do something…" He responded and then, without waiting for anyone to reply, he walked into the cover of the trees. His whole body ached, but he couldn't and wouldn't complain. All he could think about was two simple things, his sister and his purpose.

Was Emma okay? No one would tell him, and if he was honest, it angered him to not know. If anything, he just wanted to have his life back. He didn't want to have to worry about holding up to anyone's standards, he missed his carefree life where nothing was expected from him but he was always accepted.

He wasn't watched for every and all mistakes, he was looked up to instead of looked down upon and he didn't have to bare anyone's problems but the ones he chose to take. He just didn't think that he was cut out to be a Guardian anymore, not even the moon had trusted him enough to allow him to keep his powers.

He paused in his thoughts when he became lightheaded; he leaned against a tree and then crossed his arms over his chest before allowing himself to slip into the darkness of sleep. A subtle calm washed over him, causing him to be unaware of the dark cloud building up in the darkness.

* * *

_"Jack!"_

_"Emma! Emma, where are you!?" Jack called as he rushed through the forest, he was sure that he was heading towards the village but with every turn it felt like he was just getting further away from where he needed to be. He paused in a clearing and then he cuffed his hands over his mouth as he called out once again, "Emma! Please, where are you!?"_

_He didn't have to wait too long, soon the same voice cried out once more, "Jack!"_

_Jack turned towards the voice and then he dashed after its source, "Emma!" He yelled as he ran, just a few moments later he burst through the edge of the forest. He bolted for the village, still shouting for his sister, "Emma!"_

_That was when he saw something that caused him to slam on the brakes, he skidded to a rough stop and then he stared in pure shock at the scene in front of him. "Emma…?" Jack whispered as he walked over to her from where she lay on the ground, once he got to her he knew just what had happened. "Oh…Emma…I'm so sorry…I-I was…too late…" He whispered as he hugged his sister, she was so cold and limp in his arms. "Oh, why…? Why!?" He yelled into the night as tears rolled down his face._

_He heard footsteps behind him and he looked back just in time to see the Guardians, "Guys…She's…She's gone…" Jack told them in between sobs, but none of them reacted._

_"We know," Bunny started and then he narrowed his gaze, "And we know that it's because of you that she's gone!"_

_"What?" Jack asked, shocked and terrified._

_"Just like you did to Sandy, I knew we couldn't trust you."_

_"B-But…Bunny…"_

_"No, you sided with Pitch, you frightened millions of children and you caused more than a few casualties. You'd better go."_

_Jack stared at Bunny and the others in shock, tears clouded his vision, "B-Bunny…"_

_"I'm letting you go…" Bunny muttered and then he snapped, "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!"_

_Jack stared at him in disbelief; it was only when Bunny snapped again that he rushed away. It wasn't fair, he hadn't killed her, and she was his sister, shouldn't he be allowed to grieve?_

_Before Jack even knew it, he jumped awake._

* * *

_"Jack!"_ Was the first thing Jack heard when he woke up, he took rapid and shallow breaths before he was calm enough to realize what he had just seen.

"He was right…" Jack muttered and then he glanced around himself, "I have to go…" He then stood up, his legs and arms shivered weakly but he forced himself to rush out of the clearing. He was built for destruction, and it was high time that he learned that. Maybe everything the moon and Guardians had told him were just one big lie, he wasn't the Guardian of Fun…He was the bringer of blizzards and the wise side of winter, and all would feel the built up wrath inside him that roiled and boiled all of those long 300 years.

It was time for him to be known for what he truly was, **Destruction**.

* * *

"Are you sure about that Sandy?" Bunny asked and then said Sandman made a few more gestures before Bunny held up his paws in defeat, "Okay, okay. At least this whole mess will be done and over with then."

He then stood up and glanced back to his friend, "Would you mind telling Tooth and North the plan?" He asked and then he got a thumbs up back before Sandy flew away.

Bunny turned back towards the trees on the edge of the clearing and then he called out, "Jack. Come on, Frostbite. We have to go now." He said as he pushed aside the brush before gasping. "What-? Jack!"

Bunny rushed into the smaller neighboring clearing, "Jack!? Jack, where are you?!" He called but it was no use, he was gone once again. He wouldn't stop looking though, and soon all of the Guardians were looking for the previous Guardian.

* * *

**_An: Alright, now before asking the usual after-chapter set of questions, I would like to ask for some ideas on what to do next. I want ideas for not only this story but if you have ideas that you would like to see me write then go ahead and ask. Okay, onto the questions! XD_**

**_Why had Jack felt overly tired? Who made him have the nightmare and why? What do you think Jack is going to do next? What do you think was Sandy's plan? What do you think will happen next? What do you _****WANT ****_to happen next?_**

_**Thanks for reading, please review and I hope you liked this chapter! :D**_


	14. Safety in Numbers

_**An: Alright guys, sorry it's so late! D: And it's short too DX Well, I hope you like this chapter, thanks for the reviews and please review! :)**_

* * *

Jack looked at the face of the glacier; he reached into his pockets and pulled out his box of teeth in one hand and North's globe in the other. A lone tear slid down his cheek but then he spoke into the globe before tossing it and then teeth at the side of the glacier, a massive portal swirled to life and Jack could see images of present-time Burgess. Jack was about to step into the portal when he heard several voices shout out his name, Jack grimaced as a few more tears slid down his face.

He heard the crunch of the snow under the feet of two people, but he also heard the rapid flutter and a crackle of sand. **'Good, everyone is here.'** Jack heard a voice say and then he glanced back to see, who else, the Guardians.

"Oi, you've got to stop running away like that, mate!" Bunny sighed in slight exhaustion as he lifted one of his feet to warm them, but he paused when he saw the portal. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home…what does it look like?" Jack nearly snapped but he was able to keep his voice steady, for now.

"As much as we would like that, you have to stay here until we can set the timeline straight." Bunny said but Jack just shook his head.

"I don't think that I asked for your opinion, **rabbit."** Jack growled, his voice deepening with that last line. His eyes started to turned orange but stopped halfway, Jack no longer fought it, after all that he had been through it was time for everyone to know his pain.

"Jack, it wasn't an opinion. You are our responsibility; we only want to help…"

"You want to help me!?" Jack shouted with a sick sense of humor as he bunched his hand into a fist around his staff, which had been stuck in the snow so he could use both hands before. "Then why didn't you save my sister!?"

Bunny froze, "What are you talking about?"

"You let her be killed! I wasn't fast enough but any of you could have seen or heard what was going on, you could have saved her!" Jack cried out as his staff glowed a deep and ominous mix between purple and blue.

"Jack, calm down!"

"No! Too long have I kept everything inside, too long have I put everyone above my own health and needs. That one time when I went in search of my teeth, that was the first time in all of those 300 years that I did something just for myself. I'm tired of holding everything in, I'm tired of being judged and watched for every little mistake, and I'm done being your puppet."

Jack then whirled around and blasted a ray of Nightmare Sand at the Guardians; Sandy jumped in front of them and made a shield with his own sand. While they were busy, Jack aimed towards the middle of the shield and readied another blast. When the last blast had worn off, the dust cleared. But before any of them could get their bearings, another blast of Nightmare Sand sliced past them. Several more blasts came and several met their mark, sending the Guardians into the snow in broken heaps.

"So, do you feel it?" Jack's voice came from somewhere around them, but the dust was too high and thick to see anything but blurs and shadows. "Do you feel all of the **pain and rage?"**

Bunny looked around quickly, a dull feeling of fear filling him. He got a sharp ting of pain in his side and back as the voice spoke once more, "What about the **hatred?"**

"For once you will feel the **agony that I had to live with for decades upon decades."** Just as the sentence was over, a wave of Nightmare Sand slammed into Bunny and, by the sound of it, the others.

Bunny hit the ground heavily and struggled to stay awake, but the pain was overwhelming and his vision was blacking out. He soon passed out on the snow, the last thing he saw was Jack standing right in front of him. His hair had partly turned jet black on one side while the other side was the same brown, his eyes glowed orange-ish brown and Jack seemed to be smiling.

* * *

"Ha…**Hahaha!"** Jack cackled at his victory, he looked towards the sky where the moon was still hung in the sky. **"Now what? I just defeated all of your Guardians in one fell swoop! Now you'd better surrender my powers back to me or they will be a nice dinner for Shadow. Now, if you will excuse me. I have a time period to get to."**

Jack summoned Shadow and then Shadow grabbed the Guardians, Tooth and Sandy were locked in his front talons while North and Bunny were wrapped up in his tail. On Jack's signal, Shadow and him walked through the portal before it disappeared, leaving just the glacier behind.

* * *

_**An: Yeah, this chapter was pretty fun to write. I'm so mean XD Question time! XD**_

_**What is he going to do with the Guardians now? Why had he suddenly become so powerful? (there **_**IS ****_a reason for this.) What will MiM do? What do you think he should do? What do you think will happen next? What do you _****WANT****_ to happen next?_**

**_Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter and please review! :D_**


End file.
